Never Forgotten
by Dzuljeta
Summary: Elisabeth/Death. Some years after their final farewell, Elisabeth finally decides to leave Heaven and ask Death why he had left her without explanation. But was that the only reason? And why Death is not at all surprised to see her?
1. The Meeting

_A/N:__** Disclaimer: I own nothing. All the rights to the musical belong to their respective owners.**_

_The story will consist of several (or more than several, it depends) chapters, as I prefer dividing the text in small portions (~1000 words per chapter). Pairing – Elisabeth/Death._

_The events take place some years after Elisabeth's death. As Death, not according to his promise, has never come to see her again, she finally decides to go and see him herself._

**1. The Meeting**

Elisabeth did not think she would be sent exactly to the place where Death was standing, contemplating something. The effect of meeting his eyes was striking. A mixture of feelings has overwhelmed her. Strangely for Sisi, he did not appear to be surprised to see her.

"Finally, Elisabeth…" he was by her side in a moment, wrapping his longing arms around her.

Having already felt the captivating effect of his embrace (she remembered it as if it had happened yesterday), the beautiful forever young Empress freed herself from him assuredly. Unsure what the woman he had been waiting for all this time was going to do next, Death waited. She was upset, _very well_. Elisabeth had every right to feel this way. After all, it was his fault. And up to this day he was not completely sure whether she was going to finally come at all. She could have chosen the quietude and peacefulness one can find in Heaven - after all, her life was a very tragic one, with so much pain and fighting against everything and everyone…

Heaven _was_ the perfect place for anyone… anyone but Elisabeth. She refused to listen to anyone's orders or suggestions, however benevolent. When she was offered to retain the beauty of her youth that was never going to fade, she agreed to that gladly – everyone was allowed their little obsessions up there.

They even proposed her the possibility to forget everything and live in everlasting peace forever… Sisi declined the offer. There was but one person who had suggested… _promised_ to lead her to eternity. As he had not kept the promise, she was sure she had to see him… _be it for the last time_. Elisabeth tried to convince herself that she only had to ask him why he has left her without explanation. She did not admit to herself that it was the overmastering longing to see him, the lord of the dead, which has at last led her there – to the place which, to her mind, was a part of nowhere. Everything around her was grey and misty, not something pleasant or joyful… but what could be, after having visited Heaven?

Now that Elisabeth was standing next to that particular person, she realised that it was not, could not be, the last time. It was enough for her to meet his soulful look to understand that. He took her hand, she pulled it away. And yet, she has not forgotten the words she was planning to say, even though they might not have been anything he could have expected to hear. The feelings within her were burning. When he came to her, to _his_ Elisabeth, she threw him a desperate look, which said _look at me, can't you see all the pain you caused me? I have come here to give the pain back to you... _All of a sudden, she felt some kind of wildness overtaking her.

Elisabeth slapped him on the face, thus stunning him for a moment. She only realised what she has done when Death grabbed her hand and kissed it, thus infuriating his long-lost lover even more . He could read her feelings from her countenance very easily. Resentment, mortification, disdain was something he did expect from her, but this outburst of anger surprised him. He wanted to give her a soothing smile, but knew that could have only made her explode with uncontrollable anger - she, a Princess, the Queen, the Empress - was not someone to be laughed, or, in this case, smiled at.

The words she had wanted to tell him started flowing from her mouth in a rather different manner than she thought they would – they were all nearly shouted out. "What were you thinking? Was it your intention to see whether I was going to come to you? I was waiting for you to come to me for so long- Do you know, can you imagine how much pain I had to go through, how many explanations I had to give to everyone around me, you, you-"

Elisabeth stopped to take a break. Tears were about to start flowing from her eyes. Tears of anger and disillusion. _I would not require a single explanation from you, my dear suffering angel._ Death was surprised at himself – these thoughts were unexpected even for him – the one who was thought to know everything and not to be surprised about anything.

Suddenly feeling his arms around her waist, she backed away in an instant, almost boiling with rage. _Testing the limits, are you? _Elisabeth nearly growled at this. He knew this was going to happen, however, seeing her truly mad at him was not a pleasant experience. Death had to explain himself… even if he had to force her to hear him, he had no other choice.

"Listen to me, Elisabeth…" The effect of hearing him say, or, rather, breath out her name in a way only he could, was striking. She raised her bright brown eyes – still full of unwelcome tears of anger - at him.

"I am listening," she finally managed to speak without giving Death (who apparently deserved all the hatred she could send him) deliberate odious looks. Elisabeth had to employ all of her force not to add some mean remark to this statement of hers_._ She felt that the words were spoken almost noiselessly on purpose to get her come closer, but she did not think more about it and remained nearby him this time, in order to be able to hear the quiet words coming from his mouth.

"You're right to be mad at me, my beautiful Elisabeth. Just tell me everything you feel, I am here to listen to your complaints – I well deserve them!"

_My complaints?_ Sisi glared at him, but said nothing, not even fully realising the meaning of what he has told her – her mind was full of puzzling thoughts. This man (she could not see him any other way) did have huge impact on her, and, as she remembered him, he could be frightening when he wanted to. But he did not try to hurt her, was not aggressive or angry towards her, so why should she be afraid of him?

Even more so - he even appeared to be kind to her, listening to every word of hers, however cruel she may have made them sound, with endless patience. What did it mean? She was ready to be nice to him for as long as he was nice to her… Besides, there was no other choice – it was his world the woman was in now, and she did not dare to think about what was going to happen to her there.

Seeing no reaction to his words from her side, Death tried his luck once again, touching her hand. Elisabeth gave him an aggrieved look, but that was all.

He knew now that she was there with him he was not going to let her go again. _You've come to me on your own – whatever the superficial reason of your coming is, I know you still have feelings for me, Elisabeth._

He sighed, knowing he still had the same deep feelings for this rebellious spirit himself. Feelings that were never going to die in neither her heart and soul nor in his and it only depended on him whether he was going to succeed in making her believe and admit it without causing her any more pain similar to that she had to go through in her earthly life. Strangely, this human woman was the only person whose feelings and reactions ever truly mattered to him.

Death continued to follow every movement of hers with his eyes. That made Elisabeth feel both uncomfortable and pleased. "I hope you are not reading my thoughts," she addressed him, her voice indifferent. A quiet uncertain question could be read in her eyes.

He grinned. Elisabeth did speak to him, did give him a question. What was more, this was done with no audible negative emotions in her voice, which meant her armour was breaking.

"No, of course not." _My Elisabeth. _He could only read her thoughts if she allowed him to… and that was not going to happen any time soon. Someday, yes. Death was assured of that. And he was ready to wait for as long as it was necessary. They had all the time of the world in front of them.


	2. The Resistance

**2. The Resistance**

Slowly, Elisabeth began to realise there was no way back, and her life in this world, however dangerous the world might be, was to be forever linked with the life of the one who was now looking at her and smiling peacefully. She could not control a momentary smile back at him. The situation was already complicated; thinking about it could not make it any better.

"Are you no longer angry at me?" Death inquired her.

Sisi wished she was. The change of emotions within her appeared to be too sudden, not right. Understanding that it was impossible to deceive him, she chose to remain silent, not looking at him, instead directing her look to the ground.

"What do you see down there, Elisabeth?" He teased her. "You look so much more beautiful when you stand how a real Empress should, never turning your eyes away."

It hit the nail on the head, and she looked at him. "Thank you for reminding me." Her tone, bitter and ironic, explained a lot to him. The mention of her title, a part of her past, hurt her, he could see that. _And I promised myself to never hurt you again, my Elisabeth!_ Death was ready to do anything to see her smile again… but there were other things he had to tell her at first. Sadly, he could already imagine her reaction. Not hurting her was almost impossible.

"Elisabeth." he addressed her, his voice soft and encouraging. "As you, probably without thorough thinking, came here- _to see me, _"I am responsible for your safety here…" Death waited. Not receiving any bitter remarks, he continued, this time coming closer to her. "The only way to keep you safe is for you to wear this," he put an elegant golden ring on her finger.

It took some time before Elisabeth fully realised what this reminded her of. When she did, she said nothing, only staring at the ring. At least he did not put it on her ring-finger. It felt strange to wear a ring on her index finger, but she only shook her head in distrust. "How on Earth can _this_ protect me? Are you making fun of me, or-"

"We are no longer on Earth, my love." Elisabeth bit her lip – was he addressing her this way only to tease her? A different world, different universe could not help her admit what she should have long ago even to herself – the feeling within her, a mixture of trust and incredulity, admiration and hatred, could only be called by one name. The worst thing was that Death has named it multiple times, never doubting it for a moment. _I know you love me, Elisabeth. _He grinned, able to see her inner fight much better than she could ever realise.

"And no, I do not make fun of you – this is purely for your safety." _Is this _my love _thing going to protect me as well?_ The thought was poignant and sarcastic. Sisi was not mad at Death, but the bitterness returned. The feeling was enough for her to remain obstinate. She felt the ring had a similar meaning everywhere – in this world or on Earth._ I belong only to me, no matter where or when._

"And what would happen if I refused to wear this?" Her eyes, now very dark, met his, her look provoking. He was the only one she could allow herself to look at this way. Her companion did not mind it at all – weren't those the kind of looks he kept giving her himself… back then?

Death shrugged. He knew such reaction was going to come from her. And since Elisabeth valued the freedom of choice, he only smiled wryly at her. "You can try it, if you wish." _I am breaking the promise again. _"Call me, if something- when something goes wrong. 'Come' would be enough," he added. _Because you may not have the time to say anything more._

Taking the ring off her finger, he motioned at the road she only noticed now.

"Go this way, and be afraid of nothing." He knew very well that she _was _going to be afraid. The question was whether Sisi had changed somehow in Heaven or not. If she had, she was not going to have so many problems in encountering the people from her past… the ghosts of her past. But the Elisabeth that was standing in front of him did not look different from the beautiful suffering Empress she had been… In that case, everything was to his advantage. _You have no idea, my Elisabeth, how easy your behaviour makes it for me._

"I will come whenever you call me, but now I have things to attend to," he smiled at her apologetically, waving her away. He might have had things to attend to, but all he cared about at the moment was Elisabeth – she wanted freedom, he was going to grant it to her. Even if it caused her pain.

The beautiful woman almost everybody knew or remembered caught everybody's attention at once. She was used to hearing whispers behind her back, often words praising her beauty and figure… But this time these were not just whispers, but nearly fanatical screams. Soon she realised every step of hers attracted more attention, every movement felt like a means to obliviously invite more people to follow her. Elisabeth could tolerate that. But shortly she felt that there were many people on every side of her, and they were all approaching her.

Elisabeth was all alone in a place she was not familiar with, among people whom she did not know and with no one to accompany her. The earthly Empress, overtaken by panic, refused to believe this was reality. Having imagined walking alone in unfamiliar places with no one recognising her as something joyful and pleasant, she closed her eyes, hoping the dream would disappear the moment she opened them again. Sadly, it did not. Instead, her darkest nightmare was now coming to life.

The circle of unfamiliar people surrounding her was now so narrow that she would not have been able to extend her hand without touching some of them. And it was still narrowing. The faces began to blur in front of her.

"See, your Majesty," an unfamiliar voice hissed, without stopping to move towards her. "Turn around and see…" Allowing unknown forces to decide for her, she did. A scream escaped her lips. She saw her son, looking as he had the moment she saw him for the last time, right in front of her, and he was staring at her. Rudolf's eyes were burning, and he was laughing at her like a madman. She would have loved to turn away, but the circle was now so small that there was no possibility to turn. Soon, their bodies were touching hers, and she started to pray. Just then Sisi remembered what she had been told, and whispered the word.

"Come" was uttered so quietly that Elisabeth, now in desperation bigger than ever before, was not sure whether the one she directed the desperate word at was going to hear her.

He did. The very next moment she saw everybody moving away from her. Now it was her turn to explode, and Sisi did - she burst out crying, her eyes still wide with fear. "Elisabeth…" Death whispered, almost flying to her. "I should have told you." Seeing his beloved in this state and knowing it was in part his doing was unbearable. Death held her in his arms, whispering words she was not to remember after the shock passed. He was not even sure if Elisabeth understood anything, her tears never stopping to fall. She did not look at him, but did not move away.

As soon as her sobs ceased, Death touched her cheek as if accidentally, but the aim was reached – she looked at him. _Your looks are so easy to read, my Elisabeth… _And if he read it well, she did not want for him to back away.

"Are you feeling better? Do you want anything?" he demanded, his voice quiet and soothing. The slightest change in his intonation could have made the words sound improper in the situation. But he never lost control of himself.

Ignoring the questions, Elisabeth sighed heavily. "I have learnt the lesson," she whispered back at him. "Could you please take me away from this dreadful place?" _Please. _His beloved angel was still trembling. His plan turned out to be worse than he thought. If she was not going to forget her principles, more suffering was on the way.


	3. Easily

_A/N. Thank you__**.**_

**3. Easily**

"I thought I saw-" Elisabeth was the first to speak, or, rather, to whisper at him, her voice sure, but very quiet, even timid. She did not try to free herself from his embrace, looking at him pleadingly. Her tone was explicit enough without even finishing the sentence – she demanded an explanation. She chose to ignore the feeling that has overtaken her…. _for some time_.

Death felt as if he was a victim of circumstances. The woman that was designed to remain with him forever was now so close to him that he could have at least kissed her. But he knew that this could turn Elisabeth's fear to anger and renew her distrust towards him. And it still was the very first day of them being together after all those years of emptiness. Death had to remind himself she had nowhere to go and that everything depended on him. His Elisabeth depended on him. He hurried to answer her unfinished question.

"My beautiful- Elisabeth. I know how it must have frightened you… But it was all an illusion, your fears and your past." He hated himself for losing control, but she did not seem to care.

Sisi gave him an unbelieving look. Was he trying to fool her? "But… I felt them touching me!" _Almost the way you're touching me now._ The memory came back to her, and she trembled, thankful he was there beside her. They were nothing more than acquaintances, or so she wanted to believe. However, deep within she knew it was not that simple.

After a brief silence, he spoke. "It is nothing but the result of your electrified imagination, believe me."

She shook her head. "Just take me away, will you?"

"I can take you away anytime, Elisabeth," he whispered at her, a trace of flirtation in his voice. "Where do you want to go?"

_Anywhere._ _Why do you give me such questions? _Sisi sighed, finally freeing herself from his tender embrace. Slowly, she began to realise what situation she was in. And that was simply wrong. She should not have allowed herself to- "I cannot understand myself sometimes," she admitted apologetically, not looking at Death. He suppressed a sigh. She was regretting when there was nothing to regret, feeling bad about things that should have made her feel better… and feeling guilty about happenings that she was not responsible for… Elisabeth was a restless soul. But wasn't that the primary reason why he fell in love with her?

Death spoke, looking at her puzzled face earnestly, his voice quiet and warm. "Elisabeth… what exactly is it that you cannot understand? Yourself, or the voices in your mind?" He was not thoroughly sure if she had to go through the additional trouble that some humans have encountered on their first day in this strange unfamiliar universe. Elisabeth was one of those people who try to look strong. Or maybe he was mistaken, and she _was_strong enough not to bring about the unpleasant experience – he hoped she would be. Death was nonetheless ready to fly to her the moment he noticed something was not right.

Elisabeth trembled, her eyes wide with terror. The moment she heard the question, she realised it has brought a continuation to what she has experienced earlier today. Now everything she could hear was the voice of reason in her head that kept repeating that every single of her actions was a mistake. _You should not have…_ It kept urging her to stop trusting him. _However kind Death may seem, or may even be, he _is_ Death. However frightened you might have been, you should not have rushed to him_. Sisi shook her head, turning around only to see her companion following her closely. _Nonsense_. Elisabeth felt lost. She had never encountered such things in her human life.

"What have you done? Why?" The beautiful woman could hear her voice waver. "Or… what have I done to you to deserve such… such…" She managed to control herself, suddenly remembering there were many things she had done wrong, hurting him for no actual reason. How could she have been so cruel to him? The memories flooded over her. Her behaviour towards Franz was not nice, either. It was funny she only remembered him then… for a small moment. "Oh-" Sisi bit her lip. Was this place her hell? _I deserve it, anyway._

The earthly Empress did not even notice Death was close to her again. He was angry at himself – it was clear Elisabeth was not ready for another shock so soon. And she _was not_ strong enough…

"Forgive me, Elisabeth, forgive me, it was a mistake of mine," his lips kept whispering the words, a real regret in his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. Whatever you hear in your head is… a common happening here," Death assured her.

She did not turn her eyes at him and did not say a word, afraid both her eyes and her voice would betray her mixed feelings – the feelings Sisi herself wanted to distinguish. _Maybe then I would feel better._ However, even her posture gave everything away, and when Elisabeth finally met his troubled eyes, she realised he saw and understood everything much better than she did. Once again, she remembered that Death was someone much more than a weak human that she found herself to be. Her voice was hardly above a whisper – yes, she still felt it strange addressing him, as it had usually been him who has been affecting her life one way or another. "Tell me… will such things keep haunting me here forever? "

Without saying a word, Death handed her the ring with a sad smile. This time, Elisabeth put it on her finger without questioning. Her eyes began to sparkle as she noticed the sudden change. At once, no voices were heard in her head, except for her own intertwined thoughts. A small ring, a material object… how could it have removed all of it so easily? Her Catholic mind wanted to negate everything, yet she knew that the world was full of things she had yet to see and experience. For some reason, she did not think it would be something pleasant…

He touched her hair softly, only to have her move away from him like a frightened child. "Do not worry, my sweetest Elisabeth, as long as you wear this, none of the things you have experienced today are going to torture you. "I can promise you this."

More questions could be read in her eyes, but Sisi did not feel like wording them. Her eyes were burning, she wanted, needed to get away from the place that appeared to contain all the evil in itself.

"Come now, my Elisabeth. Just don't be afraid! Close your eyes, if it makes you feel better," his voice turned into a whisper. He had to show her what this world was about…

It did not take more than a moment for her to understand she was now in a n unfamiliar room – a relatively small one, but she liked it from the first moment. It was nothing like the rooms she had had the chance to spend her time- her life in. Only one thing was similar, and it was the bed. "What is this place?" Feeling dependent on him was not what she might have wanted, but she had no other choice.

"It can be your room, if you want it."

She looked at him, a question in her eyes. What was he talking about? It was all too sudden for her to comprehend.

"Unless, of course, you find it too small," he noted, smiling sweetly.

"No, no. It will be fine," she whispered, still shocked. "Is this where you live?"

"Yes… Unless you object. But the house is huge, you could avoid seeing me for as long as you will," Death assured her.

Avoid seeing him? What was he thinking?

"Your bathroom is right here," he pointed. "And the library is downstairs. If you ever feel bored, you can always remove the ring from your finger," he stated gravely.

That was too much for Elisabeth.


	4. So Much More

**4. So Much More**

That was when she hated him. Deeply. Feeling disillusioned, made fun of and being greatly shocked about the words he uttered without a single sign he has merely been trying to tease her, Elisabeth threw him a look that was full of feelings that Death was afraid of seeing in her eyes. And now they were all directed towards him.

"Forgive me, Elisabeth… that was meant as a joke," he hurried to assure her, at once realising that the 'joke' was not funny at all and very stupid of him.

_Forgive him. Again. _She was sure she had heard the words from him already. "Do me a favour," she growled, unable to talk calmly… unable to meet his eyes. "Get out." Elisabeth turned away from him, feeling the familiar hysteria coming to her. She felt her perfectly manicured fingernails sticking into her palm. Some physical pain felt nonetheless better than the feelings mingled within her.

Knowing the last thing he wanted was to make her hate him even more than she did at that moment, he sighed and took a breath, resigned. "I apo-

"Just go away." She put all the hatred she could into those three small words meant to chase him off. Death left, without making a noise, closing the door quietly after him. _Elisabeth…_

The Empress-no-longer heaved a sigh, attempting to stop the unexpected, unneeded and unwanted teardrops from falling. _How could you? _She knew she was never going to take the ring off her finger, as long as it brought her the desired and much needed protection from things that she did not look forward to experiencing.

However, she felt, knew her real guard was elsewhere. Taking a deep breath, Elisabeth has started, without realising it, to recall the happenings of the day that was not yet over. It was only their first day together, and she had already shouted at him… called him for help… felt the safety of his embrace… was taken over by his hauntingly beautiful voice… and now she was angry at him again.

At that very moment, she was no longer sure about this last part. After all, he has saved her more than once, allowing her to experience what takes place if Elisabeth tries to do things her way… Never angry at her, never commanding her. What kind of man… or something more than a man… was he? _What kind of woman, of human am I to judge him or to expect something from him? _She ended up thinking it was she who was guilty to have reacted that way. But then again, was it fair of him to act this way? At least he did not say he loved her. As the memory of his words was not gone from her no-longer-human mind, which yet felt more human than ever, she took a deep breath, trying to calm down and escape the haunting flashback… it didn't work.

Elisabeth felt helpless against her own mind. The thoughts spinning in her head were hardly ever pleasant, and neither were her memories. The mixture of feelings within her has finally led her exhaustion. What was more, she felt lonely and forgotten, like a child without a mother. The memories that came back to her then were a knockout. At once, Sisi could recall every detail of refusing to stay with her own son. _I know I deserve it, Lord. _But even the prayers did not seem to change a thing. _I deserve it all._

When Elisabeth opened her eyes, she realised she had fallen asleep. Candles that were burning all around her made her understand it was night. _For how long have I been sleeping?_ Now her mind was clear, as if every dreadful thought had disappeared within the kingdom of nightmares.

"Good morning, Elisabeth." She knew the voice… knew those eyes, that smile and that look. Only then did she realise he was holding her hand, smiling at her. _Morning?_

"For how long have you-

…been here?" Death helped her to sit up, taking his hand away only to shortly take hers again. His admired did not seem to mind, her eyes demanding explanation. He sighed. "Your silence has frightened me, so I came here, only to find you asleep." _Asleep, with traces of tears still on your face. _Of course, he was not going to tell her that. Being thought of as someone obsessed with her did not sound appealing. Besides, Death did not think she would have fallen asleep by then, ready to reassure her he never meant to wound her feelings with his foolish remark. The fact that she had been crying has increased his apparent guilt dramatically. But now she did not look offended a bit.

Elisabeth seemed to be content with his answer, until she saw she was wearing a nightgown. Remembering exactly what kind of dress she was in, the beautiful woman gave him a puzzled look. He looked at her intensely. "I hope you are not thinking what I think you do?" Confusion never leaving her eyes, Sisi bit her lip, remaining silent, for _that_ was exactly what she was thinking. Death gave her an assuring look. _How much more beautiful can you get?_

"I see you are still worried about the nightgown," he grinned. "Just so you know, you were already in it when I entered." Probably one of the maids dressed you up when she saw you were sleeping, or-

Elisabeth nodded. If Death wasn't lying about not being able to read her thoughts, then he could read everything from her eyes anyway. _Just like lovers do._ The very thought made her want to disappear from his sight. The following realisation was shocking. She felt she would not have minded if it was him who had dressed her. Frightened by the thought, she got up. It was half past one in the morning.

"Get back to bed, Elisabeth…" His quiet words sounded like a lullaby. "There will be time for everything later."

"Why?" She tried to remain unaffected by the tone of his voice, but soon found it was impossible… or maybe Elisabeth only wanted to believe it was, feeling tiredness overtaking her again.

"Because you need to get over everything. Forget the dread of yesterday." She was surprised he could actually talk in the way he did. Elisabeth thought she could hear regret in his voice. But she fell asleep almost at once when her long curls touched the pillow.

"Yes, it was I who did it, Elisabeth," Death whispered, putting a finger on her slightly parted lips, making her mumble in her sleep. He did not lie to her about reading one's thoughts, having voluntarily blocked her thoughts out of his mind… But her eyes could not lie, and he knew more about her than she could have thought possible. He smiled at her and left, this time leaving the door open.


	5. Upside Down

**5. Upside Down**

When Elisabeth finally opened her eyes, she could not suppress a sigh of relief realising she was alone in the room. The first thing she noticed was a mirror. After some years spent in the place that every true Christian dreams about, her needs have changed greatly. Maids coming to her every morning, evening and every time she needed to change - to help her with the dressing - was now but an unpleasant memory of her past human life. The understanding that nothing was going to be the same ever again came to her once more, only making her smile subconsciously. She tried to chase away every thought of yesterday, and managed to do it fairly well.

Rising from the bed, Elisabeth has finally noticed the obvious – the soft light coming from outside. Sunrise. She had seen it many times, during all seasons. But this sunrise was different from everything, its grandeur greatly surpassing every of the earthly sunsets she had the chance to see... A sigh of admiration escaped her lips. The time seemed to have stopped just for her, and Sisi could not make herself take her eyes off the magnificent sight.

Seeing the perfection come to an end, Elisabeth remembered herself, recalling that she was wearing a nightgown – for a moment she tried to imagine what was about to come and shuddered. _Lord, my Lord… Grant me a day not a bit as dreadful as yesterday, _the beautiful woman began to pray, the recent memories of the sunrise somehow misting her memories.

A moment later, she turned around and opened a closet, not surprised to see all kinds of clothing ready for her to choose from. The first thing unlike the earthly Elisabeth was her apparent indifference towards excessively decorated garments she was so used to wearing in Vienna.

Leaving the room, Elisabeth was more than uncomfortable. She still knew nothing about the place she was staying at, and never even getting to meet the servants Death mentioned only added up to her uneasiness. It was true – she could do anything she wanted, go anywhere she wished to go… Wake up whenever she did. Nonetheless, something was missing within the puzzle. Not knowing, or deeply within refusing to acknowledge what it was, did nothing good to her self-esteem. Instead, it appeared she was afraid of everything and everyone in this new place.

"Morning," Sisi heard the familiar voice the moment she left the room. "Beautiful sunrise, wasn't it?"

"You needn't start ruining my mornings the first moment I leave the chamber," she noted, not paying much attention to his words. Her voice giving out nothing, although the very fact that Death was there was disturbing. _It should not be like this._ Elisabeth didn't look at him. As uncomfortable as it was, she could not negate the fact that it was she who came to him, accepting everything that may be the result of this action, which appeared to be the worst thing she could have done during her existence. Still, she felt there had been no better alternatives. The question remained if Elisabeth _was _happy about her choice. That was the question she kept giving herself, especially after having experienced the dread of the previous day.

"I see, Elisabeth, that you are alive and well," Death sent her a look which could have either made her want to murder him or to kiss him – but no such thing took place, as the once-Empress was reluctant to even spare a glance at the man. Luckily for both of them…

Sisi grimaced, her tone becoming sour. "Alive." She found it strange that, when with this _man_, Death, it was easy for her to talk in the way Elisabeth herself disliked… but it was as if something or someone was pushing her into that way of speaking. Was that he effect of her being in the same room with Death? Elisabeth wasn't sure.

He said nothing more, but remained nearby her – Elisabeth could feel it, slowly getting used to the fact that her senses were much more acute there than in the human world… more acute than when she was in Heaven. Unsure if she should be afraid of it, Elisabeth tried her best to ignore it. Everything was different there, she herself was feeling different. And she had to admit, however unwillingly, that she _was_ afraid of this world.

"What is going to happen to me here?" Sisi finally made herself turn at Death and give him the question that has been eating her from within since the beautiful morning. He did expect to hear such a question from the woman sooner or later. However, it came sooner than expected, and the tone of her voice signified nothing but discomfort and fear.

"It all depends on you, Elisabeth. Your Fate belongs to you."

That was what Elisabeth should have thought. But hearing him utter these words made her feel uncomfortable. Everything seemed wrong. He wasn't even teasing her…

"Are you making fun of me?" _Does such thing as Fate exist at all? _Deep within, she knew it existed. _Playing dirty games with my life_.

"I could never make fun of _you_," he whispered, giving her a look full of admiration. Under any other circumstances, she would simply have gone away from him. Such a look might have made her hate him. But Elisabeth did not trust anything, or anyone, any longer. Including herself.

"I give you complete freedom to do everything you want," Death assured her, seeing the confusion in her eyes.

"Very well," she managed to smile at him. _If everything _is _upside down, let it be this way. _"Could someone show me around this place?"

"Anytime," the Dark Prince smiled back at her in a way which made her shudder.

"Don't do this to me," she whispered at him, her look almost imploring. "I am afraid of everything here already. The last thing I want is to be afraid of the person I have come to-

Only then did she realise what she said, covering her mouth with her hand. She meant none of this to escape her mouth, unsure why and how did she utter these words. _Someone save me._

"Of course, _my darling_," he whispered, taking her by the hand.


	6. To Meet the Past

_A/N. __I thank each of you separately for not abandoning my story... I love you all!_

**6. To Meet the Past**

Being led through endless corridors, Elisabeth was silent, realising that if she was asked to find the way back to her chamber, she would not be able to, as everything resembled being lost in some kind of labyrinth to her. The building – a castle, a mansion, a country house – it could have been anything - reminded her more of a haunted monastery than something more usual or acceptable to her tastes.

"Where are you taking me?" – she finally worded the question, shuddering, as her somehow harshly-sounding words echoed in the corridors.

"This trip should assure you of one thing, Elisabeth."

Without saying anything, she waited for him to continue.

"Nothing is impossible here, as long as you have the necessary powers and a very good reason."

"What do you mean?" There was no need to give him the question, she realised. Wasn't it him who came to her whenever she needed him the most? The one everyone made way for when he passed? Meeting his understanding look, she turned her eyes away.

The beautiful woman remembered only then that Death was holding her hand, but felt she should not take it away. Whether she wanted it or not, being accompanied by someone so powerful meant additional protection, hence – less trouble.

"Forget all the logic, Elisabeth. I will to take you to the place no one has ever dreamt of entering." He was not sure whether she was going to enjoy it. _Probably not_, his human side screamed.

The once-empress remained silent, trying to fight back the understanding that it was not going to be anything pleasant.

"My angel," he whispered, with his voice, seductive no less than daunting, sending shivers down her spine. "Close your eyes."

"I am not _your angel_," she objected, but did as asked. _Why am I listening to him?_

There was no time for contemplation. All of a sudden, she felt something terribly familiar around her. Afraid to open her eyes, she took a deep breath. The atmosphere, even the smells felt familiar. _So very _trivial_._ Something from the past Elisabeth either could not or did not want to remember. Her _human_ past.

"You may open your eyes now, my sweetest Elisabeth," Death smiled at her, knowing she would forget whatever he said the instant she saw what he wanted to show her.

Unable to resist the inviting tone of his voice, she did.

"Wh-

He placed a finger on his lips, which worked like a charm for some long moments.

The surroundings reminded her hauntingly of a room… in Vienna. It _was _a room in Vienna. Sisi looked at her companion, her look a mixture of interest, fear and a dreadful realisation. "This is the room of-

"Franz Josef," Death helped her.

"But what, why?" Elisabeth could only whisper at the man. _For what reason?_

"The reason, my beautiful, is _this_." The _beautiful _one looked the direction towards which the almost-human hand led her. The next moment, Sisi froze, startled.

_Franz._

Her human husband was looking at her, apparently no less surprised that she was… But he was not at all afraid of her, seeing her as a dream come true.

"Sisi, my love! Have you come to me, to lead me to my eternal salvation?"

That voice. Those over-used words that had long become meaningless to both. And _that_ word. It was exactly the nickname which made Elisabeth regain her poise. Franz had never realised that the nickname was never meant for anyone to use but her family… mother, father, sisters. Instead, everyone in her new _family_ kept using it. And she had had to accept the rules of the game that everyone but her was taking part in.

Then, suddenly, everything had started breaking apart… and never stopped. Since the moment she began losing those dear to her, and then, naturally, her confidence in everyone, the woman had no time to even think about it. Never wanted to.

But now, she finally had enough time. Plenty of it. Franz Josef's excitement felt so inept for Elisabeth that she shuddered, unpleasantly surprised at the way the man's behaviour hadn't changed. The very same words, the very same tone of his voice… Not knowing what to say, or where to begin, she turned to Death, who shook his head slightly, a smile on his face.

"This is but one of many dreams of yours, your majesty," Death did not even try to mask his amusement. "You will live for many years to come." His words were directed towards the emperor, but he never let go of Elisabeth. For once, she was thankful. If she was to go through this _discommodity_ after all, at least she was not alone.

Franz Josef had a lot to say. "Why have you never come to visit me in my dreams before? I have been longing to see you, my bird, my little Sisi!"

The bitter memories kept returning to her with every word her earthly husband, still alive in the world she had not once wanted to return to, said.

"A bird in a golden cage," Elisabeth muttered, but sent him a small smile nonetheless. She had long realised he was but a poor man, Franz Josef, the emperor, whose powers often ended up being pointless.

Purposefully paying no more attention to the man in whose dream she had relentlessly been implicated, Elisabeth spoke to the one close to her. It was clear her fear was slowly giving way to disillusion.

"Why are you doing this to me?" _Over and over again?_

Death sent her a desperate glance. "I never know what may happen. Never intend to hurt you. I am always here to protect you, you needn't be afraid of anything, my Elisabeth!"

She shrugged. _Beautiful words. Exactly what I _need_ right here and now._ Sisi smiled at him sadly, but said nothing.

There were others feeling the need to speak.

"Sisi!" Franz Josef was running out of patience. Not only his beautiful wife was now holding a hand of somebody else, but the space, hardly any, between her and the blonde man was _inacceptable_. He could accept the fact that she allowed someone hold her hand. But _this_…

"Yes?" Elisabeth had to make herself react to that. Whatever might have happened between them, there were things she felt she should do. Death only shrugged, as she stepped away from him… only to get even farther from the emperor.

"You did not answer my question," Franz Josef spoke tiredly.

"What question?"

"Why didn't you come to me earlier, in dreams or… some other way?"

Elisabeth grimaced. The question might have seemed simple to those locked in the earthly life… but she no longer was, therefore, she only sighed. The next moment, she again moved back a little, in surprise, as she realised Death was now right beside her.

The emperor wasn't used to such behaviour from the woman who once was so sweet and caring… Instead, she was now looking at the man he had noticed was nearby her all the time.

"Who is this man?"

The following words were accompanied with a grin.

"I am her _bodyguard_, your majesty," Death threw a quick glance at Elisabeth, who only directed her disbelieving look upwards, as if searching for guidance from above…


	7. From Unpleasant to Worse

**7. From Unpleasant to Worse**

Franz Josef peered at Elisabeth, who was looking neither at him nor Death. Purposefully ignoring the strange man, her earthly husband addressed her. "I require an explanation, Sisi. Since when do you need a bodyguard?"

Death smirked to himself. Everything was going on exactly as he had predicted. Soon, Franz Josef was to lose patience and give his once-wife the obvious, very human question. The Emperor's obsession with Elisabeth was dead giveaway. The woman saw it. Franz was so easy to see through. And he hadn't changed for the better… Hasn't changed at all.

The Emperor could sense something was wrong, but everything seemed to be so realistic… His Sisi was so young and beautiful again, as if from _a dream._ He remembered the words the man had told him, and shrugged. If that _was_ a dream, Franz did not mean to allow Elisabeth stay so far from him.

Elisabeth heaved a sigh. Unwilling to meet their inquiring looks, she spoke, her voice devoid of any feeling or emotion.

"I no longer have to answer such pointless questions," she whispered. "You no longer are a part of my world, Franz." _Forget me, forget this dream. Leave me, for good. _"You truly belong to the human world." _I never did._

Death was following the situation, an assured smile never leaving his face.

"Sisi! My Queen!" Franz Josef did not plan to leave things as they were. Some strange man was always close to her, _too close,_ and he even dared to state he was her bodyguard? Nonsense.

"Her name is _Elisabeth_, your Majesty." Elisabeth spared a thankful look at Death. As annoying as he could be, she felt he was the only one worth trusting – both in this wicked dream that belonged to somebody else and in the new reality she found herself in.

The Emperor looked at the light-haired person with contempt. The dubious man, apparently not a connoisseur of the basic decorum, was addressing him again. _As bold as brass, this man._ It was him, Franz Josef, who was above everybody else, as his long departed mother used to say… He tried his best to ignore this misdemeanour – the emperor had to remain unmoved under whichever circumstances. Instead, he chose to come closer to the woman he still wanted to have by his side, even if it truly was but a dream.

To his strongest resentment, Sisi shrank away from him just when he was about to touch her, only to find herself close by the one who was never far away from her.

"No." The whisper sounded cold and assured. Elisabeth turned her eyes away from both the men again, wishing none of this ever took place.

The emperor felt diminished, as his wife no longer paid any attention to him – but to _the other one_ instead. Could it be true that she no longer cared about him, but chose somebody else? His love for this woman has long faded. But he still felt the need to know she loved him. His Sisi was to be only his.

Elisabeth, at the same time, felt no better, but for different reasons. Ignoring the wish to shout in despair, she composed herself, only to give Death a demanding look. As usual, he was standing nearby her, but didn't speak, his omniscient facial expression only making her feel even more incapable of doing anything.

"It was the right thing to do, Elisabeth," he spoke in a whisper, knowing she alone heard it.

The auburn-haired beauty grimaced. "I know as much." And truly, she knew it. If she hadn't moved away from Franz Josef, things might have turned in a direction unpleasant for everyone… especially for her.

"Do you still love me, Sisi?" the emperor could not resist giving her the question, wanting her to confirm his expectancies.

Sisi could see the dismay in his eyes, but was resolved.

"I love no one." The words, icy and resolute, had the desired effect on him.

Death grimaced, seeing the Emperor blanching. "You ought to have known this, your majesty." He knew exactly what kind of reaction this was to bring out in Franz Josef, and was already enjoying it.

"He is something more than a bodyguard to you, am I right, Sisi?" The heartbroken tone of his voice did not affect her at all. But the very suspicion did.

"This has nothing to do with you, or him. This is my life, my choices, my troubles, if you want me to say it."

"Jealousy, darling. Nothing but human jealousy." The dark prince grinned at her.

Elisabeth peered at him. "And _you _are the one mentioning jealousy," Elisabeth rolled her eyes. She remembered the way Death used to look at her then-husband… "But you're right," she sighed, after glancing towards Franz. _So right. _It was dreadful how terribly _human_ everyone around her had been. And how most of those people never changed.

The play was far from being over. "Sisi! Whatever he is telling you, whoever he is, you cannot stay with him!"

Elisabeth looked at her companion understandingly, her look met with a smile. After a moment, she spoke, directing her words at Franz.

"You have never learnt the lesson. _He_ did." She motioned at the man whom Franz Josef could only see as his rival now. "You have never given me what I truly needed." Elisabeth tried to look at it from another side – maybe Franz was so against her constant leaving him only because he wanted her to stay safe? The one she has come to allowed her to do anything, everything… so far, it has brought her more pain than joy or consolation. But the once-Empress preferred that to feeling dependent on anybody…

Death shrugged. Whatever was taking place around her, Elisabeth remained faithful to her principles. Through whatever pain these might put her. And he knew that was one of the reasons why she meant so much to him.

"Freedom, your highness. Freedom."

Franz Josef was close to hissing at him, his anger only rising when the two started talking to each other again, but the voices were too quiet for him to make anything out. And that was even more infuriating.

"It's true he wanted to own me." She saw it better than ever. _I'm afraid he still does._

Her words were met with the "I told you so" expression on her companion's face. What Sisi did not count on was that Franz Josef might not be the only one who wanted to have her for himself… But Death did not want her in a simple sense. He _knew_ that one day she was to fall for him…

The tension kept growing. Only now it was not only between the two men, but Elisabeth as well, who kept ignoring her human husband intentionally. "For how long will you keep me here?" Didn't he see she has had enough?

"I'm afraid we'll have to be leaving now, your majesty…" He made sure this last sentence held everything in it. Mock and relief more than anything else.

"There is but one more thing, Elisabeth. Forgive me for this, my angel, but that is the only proper way to end this dream right away…"

Whatever that was, Elisabeth was ready for anything. _The sooner you take me out of this, the better. _"I am not your-"

He did not plan it in advance. He really didn't.

_I did not._

Only when Elisabeth opened her eyes did she fully realise what has just happened. What it was Death was asking forgiveness for. And it was the proper thing to do.

Therefore, he wasn't surprised about the frenzied look she gave him. In the human world or in the place there were at – the reaction was to be the same everywhere. Kissing someone not quite fond of you was never a good thing to do.

"I hate you."

"I know," he shrugged, leaving her and closing the door soundlessly after him.

Elisabeth felt puzzled, quick to understand that most of the things Death said or did that morning were to his favour...


	8. Evidently

**8. Evidently**

Elisabeth was glad Death did not come to see her again, leaving her all to herself. Whatever the place they stayed at was, some human needs were still there.

It was the gnawing feeling of hunger that made her leave her cosy little chamber after a while of trying to put some memories out of her mind.

Although Elisabeth was positively sure she'd have to face Death again, he was nowhere to be seen. Strangely, as she'd never been there before, Elisabeth knew where the dining room was and had no trouble in finding it. Knew there was food waiting for her. And was not surprised to learn nobody else was going to accompany her. Who could say, maybe she was the only one in this place who still needed food in order to survive? However, she enjoyed spending some time on her own.

With no one following her actions. No one trying to control her. No one judging her. No one _snogging_ her.

Sisi covered her face with her hands at that very memory, feeling the anger rise again. Anger that was not directed towards Death, she realised. Towards herself, mostly. _Such a fool._ She could not fool herself or accuse him of something – that kiss was far from being provocative. Passionate, yes. But so was the kiss that had finally freed her from the harsh human world. And how she had been longing for it back when he had refused her plea… If Death had wanted to make her pay for all the pain she had possibly made him go through… Ten additional years of constant despair and never-ending sorrow. Elisabeth caught herself about to plunge in her grievous memories again, took a deep breath and got up, nearly running back to her room.

When safely there, she allowed her thoughts flow freely again. The change of place did make her mind work differently. Oh, wait. It was _him_ who brought her to that _place_. Franz's mind, was it? This realisation should have helped her to partly redirect the anger towards Death. But half of that unpleasant feeling was already gone... That anger, the hatred she has declared… how true were these, she wondered. She had never said it openly before. _Oh my Lord._

Elisabeth knew now she never really meant it. These three wicked words were not meant to come out of her mouth at all! _What have you done, Elisabeth?_ She knew it. She failed once again. Has possibly hurt _him_ once again. How many times were there? She shuddered, as all the memories about him found their way to her mind again. As if it wasn't enough that-

_Stop this, Elisabeth. We're even. For now._

"What…"

Opening her eyes, Elisabeth realised she had fallen asleep. At least she was still wearing the clothes she did when with the man. Death. There was but one persistent idea in her not quite awake mind. It had nothing to do with the impossible-to-fight sleepiness she was sure had come over her because she had been thinking too much of things she shouldn't have.

She could swear it had been _the _voice, something she could never mix up with any other. Elisabeth couldn't say if she was relieved or uneasy about it. Death had told her he could not read her thoughts, unless-

"Elisabeth."

There he was, the owner of that at the moment strangely dear voice, standing by the door. "If you worry about this… I cannot _read_ your thoughts. _Still_. But you must learn to control your feelings. I could feel your uneasiness throughout all these walls." Sisi shuddered. That was even worse than thought-reading, she realised. At that moment, she was too affected to understand that Death was only telling her this to take her uneasiness and uncertainty away…

Feelings were not something possible to control.

"You told me…" The earthly Empress did not doubt for a moment the voice she had heard was not an illusion.

"… to stop torturing your already overfilled mind, yes." His voice was quiet. "But you have every right to do what you wish, _love_." Death was sure his admired knew very well what it was he was implying.

Indeed, she did. "I am terribly sorry," she whispered, fighting the unwelcome wish to say something harsh to him. "I didn't… mean what I said."

Death was expecting that. "Of course you didn't, Elisabeth," his low voice had a strange effect on her. The same it did have every time. Only here it appeared to be much stronger… Death smiled to himself, but did not come to her at once. He knew too well what he could do… what she was going to come to him for, sooner or later. But none of this was to happen until she could name the feeling properly. _I know you love me, Elisabeth._

But Death was not going to force the understanding upon her. Never stopping to smile rather absently, he spoke.

"Why do you argue when I call you an angel? You know you are. More so, you've come here from Heaven." _Where you didn't belong_…

"And there are angels in Heaven. I know."

"Angels _only_," he added absently. You were an angel and still are, Elisabeth." _A lost and frightened angel. _The effect his voice had upon her was frightening, even for the Dark Prince. She should not have reacted to his voice this way, not yet. Not so soon after saying all those words for him. It's not that he believed her for a moment when Elisabeth said she hated him – the obvious and well-known rule had no exceptions. The line between love and hate was very thin… especially in her case. Elisabeth _did have_ feelings for him. Complicated for her, so clear to see for him. But the once-monarch did not behave like the usual self. Death could see she herself was afraid of whatever was happening to her.

"Do you want to ask me anything, Elisabeth?" He addressed her louder, wanting to wake her up from the dream-like state she obviously was in.

"Yes. Yes! What the hell is wrong with me?" The dismay in her voice was close to terror. "And I thought the ring would protect me from everything!" The glance she cast at the ring on her finger, then at Death was full of uncertainty… and fear. He has never heard Elisabeth use any swear words before. Something had impact on her, and there was no time for further analysis.

Worried, he gave her the obvious, yet unexpected question. "Elisabeth! What was it you had for dinner today?"

"Way too much of everything," she whispered. Death chose to ignore the traces of her still remaining diet-obsessed human mind for the moment. "I don't know," she admitted. "I can't remember…"

_Oh, yes. _"That strange soup, was it?"

"I believe so," she said, unable to even look at him. It was sensible of him not to come closer. Death shook his head. It had been so long ago that he did not know the answers to something. And this was something too important to ignore. "You _kissed_ her, remember?" A sly voice only someone as powerful as him could hear opened his eyes at once. Made him remember. The kiss she had not not asked for. The rule he had unwillingly broken.

"Elisabeth, you must be so tired..." He had to employ the powers again… without actually wanting to this time. "Sleep well, my dearest." He placed the almost immediately asleep beauty on the bed and rushed out of the room. There were things for him to think about.


	9. Distrust

**9. Distrust**

Elisabeth has not been sleeping for long. The sleep imposed on her did her no good... but something that felt like a minor headache. Her memories of what has passed were misty. Had she remembered it, she would have got either ashamed or distrustful towards her own self... or towards Death, as usual. However, the continuous flames of exasperation did tire her greatly… but Sisi could not help herself. Angry at him, then angry at herself.

She was feeling completely unsure about anything, after somehow unwillingly making herself leave the room. Elisabeth knew it was not sensible of her to simply stare at the walls waiting for some realisation to hit her. If she had to find the answers herself, she would. Looking for the one giving her nothing but a mixture of feelings did not feel right. Elisabeth had been an Empress once. One that people had been looking up to. She had to remind it to herself over and over again in this new life that was requiring so much strength of her.

However, she could not back away the idea that either someone was playing with her, and she knew the one responsible, or some wicked charms were after her. Neither option felt right – she had the ring of protection on her finger, after all… The previous day and the non-existent effect of the ring was something she was, if everything went the way it should have, not to recall. Death himself did not know why the previous day felt so wrong. Or he did not want to believe _that _was the case. Too little time has passed. He did not intend to come up to the subject so soon.

A knock on the door woke her up from her mingled thoughts. She opened the door without thinking, never doubting who the one knocking was going to be. Seeing the expectant look in his eyes, Sisi shrugged. She never expected to meet somebody else from her past in that still unfamiliar universe and naturally, when she did, it had been painful. The past had brought her nothing positive. The present- Elisabeth was puzzled about the things she was experiencing. For a moment she wondered if there was any future at all in the place.

"Elisabeth?"

Seeing her only companion in that nameless location, she looked at him inquiringly. Under any other circumstances, Death would have smiled at her. However, he still was not sure about the reasons of her previous behaviour. It might partly have indeed been caused by the unasked-for touch, but who could say it was not entirely caused by the soup the people responsible have prepared for her, having added some unfit spices possibly by accident…

Now, at least, the woman did not seem any different from her usual self. Equally distrusting and unsure whenever she was by his side. Death could at least feel she was not mad at him for anything at that moment.

"Yes?" Elisabeth could see something was wrong. The earthly Empress saw his uneasiness, not something usual to make out on that _perfect_ face. That could only mean trouble… "What is it?"

How was he to word it without allowing her to know more than she should? "You keep distracting me." Someone does. _I am not supposed to know what you're thinking. _"What is it you want to know?"

"Distracting you? How so?" Her surprise was earnest. Elisabeth could not have distracted him in any way. _For God's sake, I was not even thinking about you _much! Now she was confused. She was the one to give him questions. Wasn't she the newcomer there?

Seeing feelings on her face not diluted by anything Death had been used to meeting on her face over the years, he could not back a knowing smile. Everything should have happened earlier. In this world, still new for her, additional troubles had arisen and were to continue if she kept fighting the impossible. Death did not know how to put it nicely. "Just admit it already, Elisabeth." _Before your discomfort becomes sorrow._

The Dark Prince peered at her, knowing she has understood immediately what he had in mind. The words that came out of her mouth were not unexpected. "You are allowed to think what you please. I will only do or say what I like." _You should have learned that by now._ She did not intend to admit something she was not even sure existed when the world itself seemed to be working against her, discomfort possible to make out on her face.

Death shrugged, not a bit surprised. "As you wish." He could have warned her that some things were getting out of hand and he himself did not know the reason of this, other than the things she chose to ignore or not to see. However, the powerful man was unwilling to break the obvious connection between them by taking some uncertain step. He was assured she remembered almost nothing from the past day, but did give her the question anyway.

"I don't know what exactly you do remember, Elisabeth. Would you bother telling me?"

The once-Empress closed her eyes, unable to escape the effect his charming sweet voice had on her. During all this time, she has not learned to fight it.

"Nothing of importance," she shrugged, taking her hand away the moment he touched it, by accident or not. "Hardly anything. Was there anything I have done wrong?" Not only was she unfamiliar to the place, haunted by voices, visions and unpleasant memories, but there were things her only companion did not want her to remember… _If I have, I had every right to do whatever I did. _Elisabeth shuddered and shook the dark thoughts away.

"If you are not content with this place, you can plead acceptance back to Heaven," Death shrugged, knowing it was theoretically possible. It was as well possible that she might consider the idea.

"But then I would not be able to ever leave Heaven again." _To come back here_. "I know, I have been told so."

_This must be some kind of provocation. A test, perhaps?_ "I am not going anywhere."

"Are you sure?" Death could say then she was not going to change her mind.

"I do intend to stay." _Whatever happens._

"Very well …" he smiled at her, seeing her quickly turn her big brown eyes off him, as if having realised she has just made the biggest mistake possible.


	10. Pointless

**10. Pointless**

Death knew he should have been glad about the decision of the once-Empress. It was not unusual for her to say more than the earthly Empress actually would have liked in this new world. So little time has passed, yet the woman has gone through things both terrifying and unpleasant. _The majority of this was but your own creation, my beloved… _Like so many times before, he wished he could open her eyes or at least show the dazzling woman the right way. Still, the Dark Prince, unwilling to face her reaction, remained silent about it.

In the human realm, years before the terrible tragedy Elisabeth was possibly to be painfully reminded of again, he had often found her struggle to negate the obvious connection between them amusing. However, it was not a proper thing to consider at that moment, let alone speak about it.

There were other things he was to suggest her… and he could but hope she would refuse the possibility. Death still had severe doubts about even mentioning the woman to her. For all that he knew, Elisabeth had never met Rudolf's _lover_ in person… While one of many for the crown prince, the young Mary surely was going to bring back all of the heart-breaking memories. It has only made him want to hide the fact from her – he was uneasy about the idea, not knowing how the rebellious one was going to take it. But, contrary to what his mind was urging him to do, the Dark Prince chose to take the harder path. He was _not_ going to lie to her.

"I have been meaning to tell you," he stopped, as if uncertain… only to see there was no way back, as Elisabeth turned back to face him, her big orbs shining with foreboding. Hoping she was mistaken, the woman spoke, unable to back away traces of perturbation so easy to hear in her voice.

"Tell me what?"

_There it comes._ "There is one woman wanting to talk to you-

Elisabeth was surprised, having already begun to believe there were no servants in the enormous house the two stayed in. _A woman? Someone other than _you_, other than someone from my past? _She could not say if the news had a positive or a negative effect on her. It depended on many things… "Who is she?"

"Mary Vetsera," he spoke, following her eyes. Death hoped Elisabeth would not remember ever hearing the name… Then he saw her grow tense. The memories were quickly returning, even without having met the woman… The lord of the dead realised his mistake, but it was too late already.

After an unpleasant heavy pause, Elisabeth took a breath, having realised she had heard the name – and if her memories served her right, the woman had at least _something_ to do with the most painful experience from her human past. With the loss of her son. For a moment, both Death and Elisabeth had the same idea in mind. "I told her it was unlikely you would want to see her," he spoke assuredly, but realised his mistake the very next moment, meeting her glare.

"Why exactly wouldn't I want to see her?" Her irresistible intonation only assured Death he needed to be more careful with taking guesses. _Of course. I should have known._

She had the perfect reason to be furious with her companion then. He had been _making decisions _for her. For the one who had turned towards Death believing, knowing he would have never crossed the line between her world and his, this has been a grave fault. Still, the look he gave her, a mixture of apology, encouragement and admiration, seemed to have soothed her. For that moment.

Sisi could not say she was burning with the wish to meet the girl, but she might have had more reasons than simply wanting to face her. Besides, it would be the first time she got to talk to someone other than Death in this universe… "What does she want?"

"I don't know. Maybe she only wishes to see you." Sisi saw he wasn't lying.

Elisabeth froze, feeling her self-assurance disappearing. _If Death does not know it, who does?_ "You must be making fun of me." Her voice was barely audible. She was afraid of what was waiting for her. What kind of new things she was to learn about the one she had been ignoring completely? About the woman that had played an important role in her son's life, possibly more important than that of his wife…

Death was following her closely. Her facial expression suggested panic and fear – not about the woman, but about the unpleasant things, many of which she would not want to know? Especially since all of these things were long gone? _Never gone for a mother_, his mind shouted.

"I could accompany you, Elisabeth," he spoke to her, his voice sweet and soft, yet with a shade of indifference. Believing she was going to reject the proposal, Death was following her calmly, knowing he had the means to follow everything that was happening in this world... And the Earth, but it was not half as important now that _she _was there with him.

"Please do," she uttered the two words with audible desperation. _I have no other choice. _Sisi knew having Death by her side would at least make her feel safe.

As if having heard her thoughts, the Dark Prince took her by the hand. "Do you want to go there now?"

"Yes. Yes, please," her voice sounded almost broken.

"Calm down, Elisabeth," he smiled, pressing her hand. "Close your eyes."

The miraculous effect of Death's whisper has helped her immensely. More than that, she could feel a small smile on her lips when she saw the said young woman, Mary, approaching.

"Your Majesty?" An uncertain voice addressed her. Elisabeth looked up to see the girl frightened no less than she might have been in a similar situation… Strangely, she felt like calming the uneasy girl down. She looked younger than Elisabeth… however, she was not half as dazzling. _Prettier than Stéphanie, anyway…_

"It is nice to meet you," she felt her self-assurance returning. "Marie?"

"They call me Mary, your Majesty." The girl was uneasy, knowing very well that she had to be careful not to say anything improper – Death himself had warned her about that. She might have tried, but the Dark Prince was there with them. Mary did not dare to look at him.

_Your Majesty? _The girl was lacking creativity, Sisi noted, smiling at her. "Your smile is beautiful," she spoke. "I can see why Rudolf had chosen you over that Belgian…" the tone was as light as the Empress could manage.

Death shook his head in disbelief. He had asked the woman not to bring up the subject for as long as possible, but the Empress has brought it up herself…

_So be it._ Pressing her hand harder, Death gave Elisabeth an encouraging look.


	11. The Path to Nowhere

**11. The Path to Nowhere**

"Your Majesty… I must say… your beauty is legendary," Mary could not help but uttered the words with admiration. The woman only smiled in return, hoping the look in her eyes has at least suggested she was not used to receiving compliments as often as she actually had been back in the human world. While once hearing heartfelt words praising her looks had been an everyday thing, years later she understood that very often the words had some additional purpose. However, this did not seem to be the case with the girl – Rudolf's mistress, was she? It seemed impossible. If Rudolf had indeed fallen for this young girl, his situation must have been miserable. Yet, Sisi was ready to befriend her, believing to have managed to push away the unnecessary thoughts.

While Mary's discomfort was easy to see, Elisabeth knew asking the young girl to address her by name was and felt more than improper. After all, now the age difference between the two women, although visible, could equally have made the dazzling once-monarch mistaken for Mary's older sister.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about- Mary?" The earthly Empress felt she should not speak more than was necessary, understanding her words might take away all of the remaining self-assurance from the poor girl, whose uneasiness had apparently been doubled by the fact Elisabeth was accompanied by Death himself.

"I have only wanted to meet you, your Majesty… You are the only woman the crown-prince keeps mentioning every so often, and-

The blond, having followed the meeting mutely up to that moment, whispered something to Elisabeth, having noticed she had paled after the words uttered by the young lady. The whisper seemed to have made Sisi regain her senses at once. "Notice the present tense," he whispered. "She has not yet gone through the tragedy completely." _Almost fifteen years have passed, and neither have you. _"Remember, _love_, we are not supposed to show anyone our feelings as of yet," he reminded kindly, keeping his eyes away from the woman on purpose.

The one still clinging to her companion - no matter what emotions have been boiling within her - has equally turned away from him, as much as it was possible without having to liberate herself from the man completely. Not realising where the necessity to have Death by her side has come from, the earthly royal icon clenched her teeth, trying to keep herself in control.

"Don't you dare touch me again… whenever… the moment this _circus_ is over," Elisabeth spat, careful to keep her words below Mary's hearing. Her voice was cool and apparently emotionless. For a moment, Death was not sure if she actually meant it – instead of letting go of his hand, Elisabeth has only clung to it harder.

The "nobody must know" play had been working even before it has actually began, and at least Mary seemed to believe the tension between the two was real. As it should have been – Death was not someone to ever have been caring about any human any more than was needed of the cold-blooded Dark Prince performing his unavoidable tasks.

The daunting man was playing the role well. Perhaps too well… Or well enough to keep the Vetsera girl at a distance. The hatred the self-assured lord of the dead could feel pulsating alongside him did not feel real. Fear and uneasiness seemed to have been the winning emotions within the admirable one.

"Talk to her," he encouraged. No matter how powerful Death has been, he did not wish to induce anything more on Elisabeth that he already had, intentionally or not. The bland smile on his face was unreadable.

_Sure, why not._ Having remembered the words uttered by the newly met woman, Sisi composed herself, addressing Mary openly; it was obvious she has taken the advice given to her. "Does he? What does my son say about me?"

The use of the present tense when talking about her son felt wrong. _Was_ wrong, Elisabeth knew it. While it was hurting her, she held to the suggested path. There was always time, all the time in the world to continue reminding Death how much he was risking when the steps he had been suggesting have continuously kept bringing her nothing but additional sorrow.

"He loves you… Rudolf only blames himself for everything," Mary whispered, pain visible in her dark eyes.

"If you ever see him again," Sisi forced herself to speak firmly, "tell Rudolf I miss him and love him no less." The woman breathed out and gave Mary a smile which, however, neither was nor seemed sincere. She felt she could not take any more. _Not today._

Death sent the unwelcome girl a meaningful look, without saying anything out loud. All the same, she understood it perfectly.

"I hope I did not burden you or wasted your precious time," the distracted glances the two met were self-explicatory. Mary wanted to leave them. "I think I'd better be going now…"

Elisabeth shrugged, her voice a mixture of relief, interest and indifference. "If you think so." She knew at that moment she preferred not to meet this woman for at least a month. It was as if the meeting has drained some force out of her. _But what else could I have expected? She had been close to him, must have been dear to his heart. Something I could never have achieved, even if I have tried…_

Sisi was following the girl disappearing in the distance.

As soon as Mary was gone, Elisabeth took some steps away from him assuredly.

"How does it feel?"

She looked at him misunderstandingly. "What? The fact I had to listen to a woman who, for some reason, speaks of Rudolf, talking about him as if he was still alive somewhere?" Death was following her closely, saying nothing. There were things she needed to work out herself.

"It hurts." Elisabeth admitted, turning her eyes away.

"I know," he gave her an encouraging look, and for a long moment the Empress-no-longer was looking right into his eyes, uncertain if his eyes spoke of the well-known human emotion only, or…

"I know that you know it. Must have known all of its possible outcomes, but still you haven't stopped me from this meeting. Why?"

Death could almost feel a storm approaching. _The sooner, the better_. "Because that has been how you wanted it. I am sorry to inform you, my angel… I cannot protect you from yourself. Not when this story of ours seems to be going nowhere."

Elisabeth froze, believing to have finally understood just what he meant.

_Nowhere…_


	12. Looking for Answers

**12. Looking for Answers**

At that moment, Elisabeth was sure of nothing. And the unpleasant feeling appeared to increase, as her companion seemed to have left her savour the heavy silence. She did not seem to have realised her hand was once more looking for his subconsciously… which Death was more than ready to offer her.

Their story… was there any? Has she disregarded some important things that must have implied there actually was a connection between them stronger than- well, _this_? Sisi could not say how she was feeling about his apparent unwillingness to talk to her. Once again, she needed explanations. Though Elisabeth did not admit it even to herself, the words have stung her.

"What do you mean, _nowhere_? I have always thought _this_ place was in the middle of nowhere." Her offensive manner of speaking – the only way that felt proper whenever the Empress did not feel sure of herself - seemed not to have had any effect on him. The blond only smiled wryly at her, almost enjoying the unhidden dread visible on her face. The feeling was so natural it was almost disturbing.

"It is. No beginning, no end, no dimensions, nothing." Death was following her reaction. "But that is not a problem," he gave her a knowing look. Everything, and I mean it, everything can be created anew. From scratch. And if," he pressed her hand suggestively without looking at her, "if we start anew, considering there was nothing between us…"

Death knew he's hit just the right spot, and had to push away the wish to grin knowingly at the Empress. Now all he had to do was wait. After all, hurrying things just a little bit was always allowed…

"Then what?" Surprisingly, Elisabeth found herself soon enough. More than that, she moved away from him, sure that would make her retain the self-assurance that seemed to have been somehow weakened by the one still staying dangerously close.

"We could become friends," he grimaced playfully at her, allowing the beautiful woman move further away.

The apparently pointless talk was but tiring her out, and Elisabeth met his look with a disapproving stare. _Friends? _She did not know why the very idea sounded wrong. Death and her, they were anything but friends. Even_enemies_ felt closer to the truth. Nonetheless, she shrugged, her expression giving nothing away.

"We can become friends as soon as I find myself in my chamber again," she suggested. "You take me home and I lock myself away from the menaces of this world," she shook her head at his disbelieving expression. "And yes, _menaces_ include you."

"Very well." He shrugged back at her. "Shall we go, then?"

Elisabeth remembered something. The day was not a pleasant one anyway. It couldn't get much worse…

"Before we go, I still need to get some answers."

"Answers to what, _love_?" Death was obviously enjoying himself. Seeing the brown eyes glaring at him was but a nice addition. He loved complicated things. And complicating them. However, the once-Empress was not someone who needed any more of that. Not then, not ever.

Elisabeth swallowed her rising anger. "You know, those words you're using. Epithets. What did you mean by- a story of ours? What kind of story? There is _no_ story between us. There can never be one."

Death grinned. "A kiss alone is a story." Without allowing her interrupt him, the Dark Prince continued, his voice becoming softer and quieter with each syllable. "A story filled with hate, disdain, self-assurance. With sorrow, longing, fear. With admiration, shattered hopes, denial..."

Elisabeth closed her eyes. For once, the man was not thoroughly sure if the soothing effect his haunting voice had on her was what he needed. The beautiful woman must have understood the words he was saying, as she turned towards him, her eyes now open wide, yet unseeing and uncomprehending the things happening around.

The lord of the dead clenched his teeth in despair. The strict requirements Death has made himself follow in this world were working against him. So many possibilities were lying in front of him, but he refused to even think of them. Elisabeth was not herself, and it was his fault, once again. After all, this was not his way of dealing with things. "Listen to me. Elisabeth." Death took a deep breath and continued, raising his voice just enough to get her full attention. "You may hate me if you please, avoid me at all costs… But you are here. Have come here on your own will."

The gaze the woman sent him was just what Death needed. "-and there is always some kind of a story when-

"When?" Elisabeth was slowly returning to herself, her eyes glued to his.

"-when two people live together," he ended on a grave note, unable to back a knowing gaze at her.

Sisi grimaced at him, understanding that whatever the relations between them were, she had nowhere else to go. "Not funny."

"The things I say, Elisabeth, they are never supposed to be funny. Let's go, before you are forced to endure another one of those unpleasant meetings," his words were barely audible, yet impossible to disobey.

"Will there be more of those?" At that moment, all she wanted was to run as far away from her past as possible. Mary was, in a way, her past… Her son's past. Wasn't it the same thing? It was not the girl's fault she was also a part of the most painful period in her life.

"Why did you allow her meet me, first of all?"

"I have asked first, remember?" Death gave her a knowing look. "Will there be more of these encounters, you ask…" he sighed. "Unless you _choose_ to meet more people from your human past, it's highly unlikely." He could but question his own words then. There was no possibility Elisabeth could ever escape the attention at this moment… not when the connection between them was still too weak to overpass some of the rules of this unearthly world.


	13. Trust

**13. Trust**

Elisabeth was glad that Death did not say a word more for what seemed to be several hours – what was more, they were not touching. He thought better of it and allowed the Empress have things her way, which, without exception, was always leading her to trouble. The light-haired man could have avoided places where they were more likely to attract trouble… she was. Being remembered as one of the most beautiful women of the century has only added to the unavoidable. Of course, she was wearing the ring now. No voices. No ghosts. But that was about it. Death could have begun laughing.

Elisabeth had not been expecting this. People, hundreds of people. Some of them were watching at her with interest, but no one dared to actually approach them. Death was grimacing wickedly at the expected audience.

Her inquiring looks – _what, why_ - could not pass unnoticed by the one they were meant for. It was funny how persistent she was about not wording her questions out loud. The blond could not even think of any new reason because of which he could have earned this inexplicable wave of silence. Most often, he was talking to her. Now it appeared she was enjoying the silence. But he could grant her one thing – safety. He pulled her closer to him, the gesture only met with a disapproving glare. This alone could have been understood as an achievement.

"They think you are my new _favourite_," Death noted absently, tired of the heavy silence between them.

"Your new-" she shuddered, suddenly starting to imagine various outcomes. The blond was holding her close. Really close. Elisabeth trembled, but did not move away, afraid some of the events of her first day in his world were going to come to life again. "I'm not sure I like this epithet," she hissed.

"Let them think what they want, Elisabeth. With the looks I get from you," Death grimaced, "they will dismiss the idea sooner than you think," - he shrugged, having met yet another hateful look from the beautiful one. "Soon enough, they will come with something much less believable. Fear not," he smiled at her encouragingly, just as she backed away enough to breathe freely, the only physical connection between them that still remained being her sweaty hand he grabbed with an assuring look. The dark lord could have sworn the hand he was still holding was becoming colder by the second.

"_Am_ I your favourite? Your _new_ favourite?" Sisi did not know what made her utter the question. Very soon, she did. Some of the looks she received were jealous… some angry… but most were sympathetic.

Death rolled his eyes at some of the ones staring with open understanding. No matter what they were thinking, every single being in this universe was secretly afraid of him.

"A _new_ favourite would mean I have had many over the years," his voice was low.

"Haven't you?" Elisabeth peered at him mockingly. If he was about to tell her she was the only one for him, the woman was sure she would slap him. At least then some people would get the stupid _favourite_ idea out of their heads.

"Let's not be pathetic… What do you think? Or, rather, how?"

"You _are _pathetic. Your love conquests are the very last thing I'd ever spare a thought about."

"Indeed." He did not intend to speak about it with her. Simply because it would be too soon. It was true that he knew just the right way to make any woman - or man, for that matter- to lose themselves in waves of delight. But Elisabeth was not _any_ human. Not like any of those ready to do anything to be seduced by him. It was never the other way around. Death enjoyed making any person he liked fall for his advances. The man even allowed them think it was because of something they had done… That way, the amount of persons in his incessant chain of conquests was never to end. However, Death could, and _did_ allow himself to be selective.

It was the blond man's selectiveness that made some of the people look like his _favourites_… But Elisabeth was not to know any of this. She was special. _The only one_ indeed. Soon, some of his cherished conquests would begin wondering. Some of them were even fooling themselves about him being in love with them. Poor souls, Death grimaced at the thought. Elisabeth… she knew what she wanted. Was never afraid of him. Surrounded by his shadow, always… Yearning for him rather than running away… He sighed, choosing to change the subject before Elisabeth became worried.

"Elisabeth, I have been meaning to tell you," the man began softly, getting her attention at once. She eyed his expression with distrust. "You should always pay attention to the food they serve you."

"I don't understand what you're talking about." The way she was behaving after having consumed the soup the contents of which he had not looked through, having barely asked for something soothing… it was enough to dismiss one of his best cooks without explanations. Opiates and aphrodisiacs… this was very, very bad. Elisabeth had to come to him on her own, without any of these trivial things… And she was. Death had his own means to reach the desired effect, if he felt like it… But he was ready to wait.

He seemed relieved, letting go of her hand. "You shouldn't know."

"Why?"

"Because there were some things you have done that- you would not have approved of being fully aware of your actions.

"Have _you_ had something to do with it?" Elisabeth has had quite some time to understand sometimes not even the Dark Prince was sure about things he was … or he was a very good pretender.

"No."

Sisi had no choice but to believe him… Knew this was the only right choice.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Trust your senses. Nothing else," he whispered at her.


	14. The Slow Path

**14. The Slow Path**

"I trust my senses all the time, thank you very much," Elisabeth rolled her eyes at him. However, she seemed to have acquired his quiet manner of speaking. "That is the only thing that keeps me alive in this place."

"Good for you, Elisabeth. Good." _Alive. Of course. Earthlings… _He grimaced, able to catch the exact moment in which the woman understood her slip of the tongue.

"What did you expect of me to say? Keeps me feeling just as if I were alive?" _Ugh._

Death bit back a groan. She still had so much to learn in this universe. Sometimes painfully, no doubt.

He grinned mischievously at her instead. "Why, my dearest Empress. We are all alive in this world. The world of the dead, that is. Hardly any different, if you take all the necessary precautions… don't you think, Elisabeth?"

"Probably." She did not want to continue this conversation. Strangely, it brought too much back.

The blond man did not seem fond of continuing either. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?" she eyed him with distrust.

"I was about to lead you back home, but, now that you ask me," his knowing look was piercing hers, "where do _you _want to go?"

"Away from you, for a start. Home will do just fine." Elisabeth was startled at herself. _Home_? Since when? How did this happen? She froze.

Death grinned at her. "Fine. The slow path, or the one I prefer?"

_Damn it. _The one he preferred, the quick one, was a kiss. That was out of the question. The slow path, however… Knowing her blond companion, this would – with or without his interference - lead to trouble.

"Try to guess," she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want me to?" He spared her a searching glance. The blond knew Elisabeth was not someone daft. Not someone allowing herself to be fooled that easily.

"I'd like you to stick to the slow path, and thanks for wasting your precious time with me." Her words were soaking with unhidden mistrust and – quite possibly – with traces of disdain that weren't yet completely gone from her subconscious. Nevertheless, the dazzling woman knew she should consider herself lucky – the man appreciated her enough not to question her choices.

"The slow path it is, then. You're very welcome, my Empress," he could not back away a grin, one that Sisi found dazzling, knowing… and terrifying.

"Just remember, _love _– you've asked for it."

She grimaced, but said nothing, unwilling to begin another quarrel.

"Keep in mind – no matter what happens, I'll remain by your side. Is that fine with you?" For a moment, it seemed he was but mocking her.

"I have no choice, do I?"

Death shrugged. "You are the Empress. You always have a choice." The question was whether he was going to answer it. Understanding it perfectly, Sisi gave him an unnatural smile.

"I'm sure I'll be glad having such a companion."

The Dark Prince but nodded at her assuringly, no longer certain where that kind of approach would lead them. "Oh, be certain, you will, my dearest."

Elisabeth understood what her companion meant with _slow path _soon enough. The road they were taking seemed endless… and very likely was. Meeting different people on their way worked as a distraction for a while, as the woman was determined not to speak to him more than was necessary.

Death rolled his eyes, growing irritated at her silence. _Me? Irritated? Nonsense. _"This is tiring. Do you at least want to know how much is left to go, until we reach our destination?"

"If you feel like telling me." She was burning to know – at least then she could begin counting the approximate distance left…

"Three and a half days, if we continue going like this," he sent her a wink, seeing her grow pale. While it was an unnatural occurrence in his world for someone to fall ill – unless someone had managed to have earned such a punishment – not common there, anyhow – these travelled to some of the more notorious places, most of the time, and fell out of his responsibility – such a possibility still existed.

"Oh no, you won't. Won't fall ill, while I'm with you," he smiled at her sadly, having half expected such an outcome. "Hold on tight, and forgive me."

Death grabbed Elisabeth by the waist and kissed her, leaving the woman too stunned to object, when he landed her down on the floor in her room.

"Much better now, is it not?"

The Empress breathed out, glaring at him.

"Slow path, was it."

"Some of it, yes. But before I go, Elisabeth-" Death spoke determinedly, without any explanation, "don't be afraid. They won't remember you."

"What? Who? Where are you going?" Elisabeth was thoroughly confused.

_Away from you... for a start._ "Ah. The usual," he grinned wickedly at her. "The Earth," Death explained. "It might take me a while this time… Don't you worry. You'll have everything you ever need. I made sure of it." Blowing her a kiss – nothing like one of the few he had given her – the blond left.

The once-Empress, now all alone in her chamber, tried to understand what had happened, without any luck. Having stared in front of herself uncomprehendingly for what seemed to have been ages, she finally regained her senses enough to look around, noticing a small sheet of paper, exactly like one of those from one of her diaries where she had been keeping her poems.

Elisabeth has been staring at the letter for a long period of time now. She knew it would have been best for her to think of something else, but that seemed impossible. The words were ringing in her head over and over, and soon Sisi knew the painful confession by heart.

_Elisabeth_

_I must tell you_

_I must leave you._

_Know it_

_Believe it_

_I love you._

_D._

_P.S. Some people will come to help you whenever you ask for them. See you when the right time comes. If your life begins falling apart before I return – call me. Not sooner._

Elisabeth could almost hear him whisper these words to her. Strangely, it broke her heart. Why? She could only interpret the final line one way. Something terrible was to happen, and there was no way for her to escape it. She could not even grin at what seemed like a bad attempt at poetry... Of course not. Sisi knew that someone like him would never have wasted his precious time on something as irrelevant as creating verses. If he would have... that would be something worthy of Heine. Or better. Yes, even better...


End file.
